Why Me?
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: My response to 3 paragraph challenge. It's a Babe not Cupcake or Helen Plum friendly. You've been warned.


Disclaimer: not mine, just borrowing

AN: Each paragraph will be a separate POV.

* * *

"Why me," I yelled as I pushed my Porsche to make it to the church on time. This last mission was a cluster from beginning to end. How could they declare me dead? They knew I was captured; they tried to take over my business. What a damn mess. Thank god I had Tank and the best lawyer money could buy. They made sure the government couldn't take. I ran a tight ship and had programs developed by Silvio and Hector they couldn't even buy from us. Everything was proprietary and they wanted it. They left me for dead in that hell hole because I was no longer useful to them. They also knew the contract my lawyer drafted was going to cost them plenty for the services of my company. I was going to make sure my men were well compensated for anything they did for the government. "Come on," I yelled as I was stuck in traffic. That damn cop and she-devil mother talked Stephanie into marriage when she was grieving my "death" and she wasn't thinking straight. They took advantage of her. Tank told me my Babe was pregnant with my child and it was used against her. They said the child would need a father and now that I was dead who'd be willing to marry her and act as a father. No way in hell is Morelli going to be a father to my child. I needed to stop that wedding. Tank was waiting for me at the church and would stall but I needed to get there before she said "I do" or it would be hell trying to get her divorced from that family. The Morelli's didn't believe in divorce. I pushed the car to 175 on the freeway and blew past the cops. Soon they were in my dust. I slowed down for the off-ramp and pulled on the street, only two more blocks.

* * *

"Why me," I thought, "why do I have a daughter who gets pregnant by some crazy mercenary who can't even live long enough to marry her and name the child?" There was no way Stephanie was backing out now. My reputation in the Burg is in tatters after having two daughters divorce and get pregnant out of wedlock. At least Valerie is married and had another little girl after the wedding. Now I need Stephanie to marry Joseph. As part of the Morelli family all gossip will stop and once this monster child is born maybe I can talk her into putting it up for adoption. The Morelli's don't want this child to have their last name and they already said they won't treat the child the same as a biological relative. We need to act fast while she still grieves that man. I turned to the back of the church and watched her walk down the aisle on Frank's arm. I found an empire waist gown with layers of tulle, lace and ruffles to try and camouflage her pregnant belly even though everyone knew she was pregnant. I wanted the pictures to at least be presentable for the Morelli's on their mantle. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, she was out of it but she'd be married when she finally came out of her grief. She'd thank me for it later. Joseph would provide a good life for her and her future children. Maybe that man's family could raise the monster she carried. He was wealthy and left Stephanie money but Joseph said it was dirty money. If we can get past this part we're home free. Oh no, what's that noise?

* * *

"Why me," I cried. Why did I have to fall for the only female in the Burg who wants adventure in her life? Why can't she be happy with adventure in my bed? Is that too much to ask? I'm standing in the silent church after watching Stephanie jump into Ranger's arms. That man has impeccable timing. How he shows up right when the priest asks, "If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." I thought the man was dead; didn't the government say so? How he showed up alive and well is beyond me. How could my luck be so bad? A few more minutes and Cupcake would've been mine. There's no divorce in my family, only death. We could've shuffled that brat she's carrying off to Manoso's and I'd get her pregnant as soon as I could. I wanted five sons with her, I'd have to put an addition on the house or buy something bigger but we could use some of Manoso's blood money for that. Now it's shot to hell. I'm the laughingstock of the Burg. My family is humiliated as well as the Plums. How can I ever show my face again at the station?


End file.
